ᵀʰᵉ ᵏᶦˢˢ ᵒᶠ ᵃ ᶜʳᵒʷ
by arbot4014
Summary: Aclaraciones : No soy dueña de los personajes de, si lo fuera no dejaría que Rue se quedará con Mythos en mi opinión no me parece un final justificable. Descárgate fanfiction y para una lectura más cómoda utiliza el modo oscuro.


**: Aquí algunas veces la princesa tutu sera mencionada como un hada, otra cosa este capítulo nunca sucedió todo está en mi cabeza de acuerdo?**

Como siempre después de hacer su aparición como princesa tutu e impedir que un corazón sea arrebatado y dado al cuervo .

Acabano de devolverle otra pieza al corazon príncipe, se dio la vuelta para retirarse antes de que este sufriera un ataque de personalidad.

Sin embargo está vez no paso.

Escucho un aplauso pausado seguido de una risa burlesca.

— Tutu...tutu — parpadeo viendo que este se acerco dejando un corto espacio entre ellos — porque siempre tienes que arruinarlo?

— **_¡OH! tal parece que tutu no podrá irse tan pronto, gracias príncipe...esto se pone interesante_** — Felicito el hombre marioneta asintiendo con una taza de café en mano.

Ahora regresando con los personajes del libro.

— Mythos... — logró decir ella retrocediendo para alejarse de el.

— ¡¡PORQUE ERES TAN ENTROMETIDA!!

— Principe.

El nombrado apretó los dientes ante la mirada de una atonita ahiru.

— Sólo vas decirme eso? bien porque eso soy... — derrepente el rostro del mayor cambió, levantó los brazos eh inclinandose un poco adoptó una pose parecida al de una grulla si no fuera por el aura oscura que lo rodeaba — ¡el príncipe de los cuervos!

La princesa tutu retrocedió por reflejo, los ojos del príncipe eran tan escalofriantes en un instante.

Sin embargo no podia dejar que le viera en un estado vulnerable para que el se aprovechará.

— Acaso un gato te ha devorado la lengua turu — doblo una ceja.

— No me parece correcto quitarle a alguien su corazón para saciar el apetito del cuervo mostruoso — hico un gesto de negacion con sus brazos.

— Así? bien entonces dime que otra manera puede haber - se cruzó de brazos esperando una sugerencia.

Aceptaría cualquier cosa, con tal de complacer a ese cuervo estúpido, así tambien podria deshacerse de princess kraere.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Y para la sorpresa del hada, el apreso sus muñecas sin ejercer mucha fuerza.

— Deja — pidió sonando desesperada las uñas largas estaban rozando su piel tan delicada.

Ese no era el Mythos que conocía, el jamás la hubiera tratado así a pesar de no tener sentimientos siempre sabía tratar a los demás.

¿Donde estaba Fakir? ¿y porque no había venido a ayudarla?

El peliblanco corrompido por la sangre del cuervo sólo le ignoro, le resultaba divertido las reacciones.

Talvez tendría tiempo de divertirse antes de que su princesa kraere apareciera para llevarselo con ella.

— Me tienes miedo princesa?, son mis palabras las que te hacen temblar o acaso es ...

—**_ No se, si deba hacer recordar que princesa tutu no debe decir que ama al príncipe y evitar que desaparezca en un rayo de luz o solo dejar que continue? _**

Mientras drosermeyer pensaba en esto, el albino fue acercando su mano hacia el colgante para arrancarlo, tenia curiosidad por saber la identidad normal de la princesa.

Inmediato cambió de parecer.

El hada reaccionará gimio en sorpresa cuando el mayor colocó su mano tras su cuello y la atrajo para atrapar su boca en un beso.

Droselmeyer se cayo de su tan cómodo sillón al ver lo que la tuerca -como si fuera una bola de cristal- le mostraba.

No penso que algo como eso pasaria; es mas no se suponía que el beso iba a pasar.

_—_ _**Conque nuestro príncipe dio el primer pasó, maravilloso jaja **— _en verdad que lo encontraba muy entretenido desde su dimensión de tuercas

Mythos movia sus labios no siendo rechazado pero menos correspondido, besandola con tal devoción.

Pero con este beso el parecía estar jugando con ella y sus sentimiento porque de vez en cuando dibujaba una risa.

Después de todo el corazón del príncipe estaba totalmente lleno de la sangre del cuervo.

El descendió su mano de su cuello de camino a su esbelta cintura pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

— **_¡Vaya! al parecer el sentimiento devuelto era lujuria_**

Fue bajando su mano poco a poco, hasta dar un apretón en cierta parte.

Le siguio un gemido de sorpresa por parte del hada que lo alejó de un empujón.

El rio divertido y se lamio los labios ante una averzonzada y atonita ahiru transformada en tutu.

— Ese beso fue — miro fijo a los ojos azules del hada — ... fue como besar a una joven virgen.

— Porque lo has hecho — pregunto dándole la espalda.

— Capricho — dijo tajante — pero por desgracia no estoy satisfecho.

— **_Hmm.. no me gusta como va esto quizas y tendré que interferir_**

Drosermeyer penso en interferir en la historla sino terminaría en un final aburrido y cliche.

— Dime, que sentiste? — la tomo por sorpresa de los hombro, para que lo viera y poder verla.

Con solo ver esos ojos, ella tuvo un pequeño flash del pasado, si ... aquella vez despues de que le devolvió el sentimiento de la curiosidad y el pregunto sobre sus sentimientos hacia el.

Quería responderle, de verdad que si, sin embargo por el miedo a desaparecer en un rayo de luz no quizo hacerlo y sólo huyo.

La liberó de su agarre

— No piensas responderme.

Después de decir eso, ella lo miro con los ojos cristalizados, cómo podía contestar sabiendo lo que pasaría si lo hacia.

¿Como?

Quizas con palabras no le dijo que lo amaba pero con sólo bailar el pas de deux toda duda quedó en el olvido, pero el no podia recordarlo ni recordarla a ella.

Sólo a princess kraere y eso dolia. Atinó a bajar la mirada con sólo pensar en eso, cuando de su boca no salió ni una palabra — ...

Como iba a decirle que lo amaba

— Nos veremos tutu.

Dio un suave caricia a su mejilla y desapareció en un remolino negro de plumas de cuervo.

《...》

Más tarde en una laguna un pequeño pato, pensaba en lo ocurrido con el principe y en como recuperar los trozos que faltaban de su corazon.

Hasta que la imagen del beso se reprodujo en su cabeza.

— No, no pienses. Cuack, cuack.

Se decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro siendo vista por fakir .

— Tks, pato tonto que estas haciendo .

Como también cierto joven de mirada confundido y queriendo saber quién era realmente la princesa tutu.

— **_Oh príncipe a pesar de la sangre de cuervo seguirá pensando en el pato escondido detrás del cisne hahaha_**.

Un poco corto? lo se, prometo que tratare de que para la próxima será más largo, espero lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
